Truth or Dare
by darkgirl43255
Summary: Nepeta has somehow gotten everyone to play truth or dare! let's see how this turns out. Warning: There might be pairings! O.O
1. Pesterchum chat of doom

**WOOOO**

**FIRST HOMESTUCK FANFICTION EVER!**

**llllllllllllllets just get this over with.**

* * *

Nepeta giggled as she was starting up a group pesterchum.

-arsenicCatnip [AC] has started pestering 15 other chums-

AC: :33 *ac shouts on the chat.* Hey everyone!

-centaursTesticle [CT] has joined the chat-

CT: D - Good day Nepeta

AC: :3:3 *ac leaps over to her furend.* Hi Equius!

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] has joined the chat-

CG: OK, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?

AC: :33 *ac turns at the voice of another furend.* Hello Karkitty! To answer your question this is a group chat that Sollux showed me how to work.

CG: WHY DIDN'T I GET INFORMED ON THIS FUNCTION? AND DON'T CALL ME THAT! AND STOP FUCKING ROLEPLAYING! IT'S GIVING ME A HEADACHE.

CT: D - Stop using such 100d language around Nepeta, it is not good for her to hear

CG: DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A FUCK!?

-twinArmageddons [TA] has joined the chat-

TA: ii thought iit would be a good tiime two iintervene.

CG: OH LOOK WHO FINALLY SHOWED UP. THE KING OF TWO'S AND EVERY OTHER SHITTY THING THIS PLACE HAS TO OFFER.

TA: Thank you for that great iintroduction KK.

CG: WHAT IS WITH EVERYBODY GIVING ME FUCKING NICKNAMES?

AC: :33 Mine is a pet name silly!

CG: I DON'T CARE WHAT CATEGORY THESE STUPID NAME FALL INTO JUST STOP USING THEM.

TA: Nepeta, let'2 do the 1,2,1,2 k?

AC: :33 Ok you furst!

CG: WHAT THE FUCK?

TA: KK

AC :33 Karkitty

TA: KK

AC: :33 Karkitty

CG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU IDIOTS TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH?

TA: KK

AC: :33 Karkitty

CT: D- I think they are trying to break you.

TA: KK

AC: :33 Karkitty

TA: KK

AC: :33 Karkitty

TA: KK

AC: :33 Karkitty

-ectoBiologist [EB] has joined the chat-

EB: INTERVENE! XB

CG: IS THAT SOME KIND OF STUPID FACE OR ARE YOU MOCKING ME?

EB: You mean this? XB

CG: YES THAT.

EB: Yeah that was a face and the B was my teeth.

CT: D- You do have those abnormally large front teeth.

EB: Hey don't hate! Your all just jealous because you wish you had teeth as awesome as mine.

AC: :33 I have fangs so I can relate.

EB: I guess you do.

-terminallyCapricious [TC] has joined the chat-

CG: OH SHIT!

TC: HeY bEsT fRiEnD :o)

CG: WILL YOU EVER STOP TYPING LIKE THAT?

TC: NoPe

AC: :33 *ac pounces on her clowny friend.* Hi Gamzee!

TC: *GeTs TaCkLeD bY nEpSiS* wHaT iS uP mY fUrRy FrIeNd?

AC: :33 *helps him up while saying.* Not much, just chatting.

CG: IT THIS RETARD FEST OVER YET?

AC: :33 Are you in a bad mood today Karkat?

CG: FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I AM IN A FAN FUCKING TASTIC MOOD.

AC: :33 *ac rolls her eyes at cg's comment.*

EB: Ya I really don't believe that either.

CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP EGBERT!

EB: rude alert!

CT: D- I'm sorry but I must take my leave, I don't think I can handle all of this 100d language.

AC: :33 awwwwww! Well then by Equius! *ac gives him a big goodbye hug.*

CT: SEE YOU LATER YOU FUCKING SWEAT LORD.

-centaursTesticle [CT] has left the chat-

-caligulasAquarium [CA] has joined the chat-

CG: ONE IDIOT LEAVES AND ANOTHER ONE JOINS.

CA: Shut up Kar, I only came in to this chat to see wwhat it wwas.

-gallowsCalibrator[GC] has joined the chat-

GC: WOW 1 C4N'T B3LI3V3 WH4T 1 JUST R34D.

TA: a lot of 2hiit right?

GC: TH4T K1ND4 SUMS 1T UP.

-carcinoGeneticist[CG] has started banging his head on his keyboard-

TC: ...

GC: ...

EB: ...

CA: ...

TA: Not 2urprii2ed.

AC: :33 Well before he gets brain damage maybe I should ask what I made this for to ask.

CG: PLEASE, DO TELL.

AC: I was wondering if you guys all wanted to play Truth or Dare!

EB: I'm game.

GC: SOUNDS L1K3 FUN!

TA: 2iince there ii2 nothiing better to do.

TC: SuRe SiS. :o)

CA: I wwill join in.

CG: FUCK NO!

GC: HE IS PL4Y1NG.

AC: :33 Then spread the word! This is going to be fun!

Nepeta then closes the chat and goes to join everyone else.


	2. Thank You!

**I want to give this thank you to the Anon who pointed my errors out**

**to say, all of those quirk errors were my mistake except for Terezi's qurik in with the MSPA wiki lied to me.**

**THAT TRAITOR!**

**but thanks again for pointing it out, that means alot me me. :)**


	3. The game begins

**YA chapter 2!**

* * *

They had all finally spread the word and everyone agreed to play (Except for Karkat) and they were now all in a giant circle except for Karkat and Gamzee. Feferi spoke up. "Nepeta?" she asked. "Wasn't everyone playing?" Nepeta nodded. "Yup! just give it a minute."

Right after she said that, a long line of curses could be heard coming towards the room. In came Karkat being carried by Gamzee. "PUT ME DOWN YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I FUCKING SAID THAT I WASN'T PARTICIPATING IN THIS SHIT!" Gamzee plopped him down nexted to Terezi. "Well I wasn't going to take motherfucking no for an answer."

Karkat growled at him and tried to stand up only to be caught by Terezi. "You aren't going any where Karkles." She said while holding on to him. "ARGH! Fine I won't fucking leave." He sat back down and crossed his arms in defiance.

Terezi let go of him. Nepeta said gleefully. "Alright! Now that everyone is here we can start! I will go first." She put a hand on her chin and narrowed her eyes and she scanned the room. After a few minutes she set her eyes on her victim.

"Equius!" She exclaimed. "Truth or dare?" He seemed to jump a little at her voice. "I think I will choose dare." She hummed a little while she thought. She then said "Ok I dare you to not sweat for the the next three turns." "What if I am not able to complete the dare?" he asked.

She giggled. "Then you lose a life. Everyone gets three lives by the way." Tavros spoke up. "So uh, what happens if we lose all our lives?" "Then you are out for the rest of the game." Nepeta said.

"This is so stupid!" Karkat growled. Nepeta smiled. "Stupid but fun!" She turned back to Equius. "Ok now it's your turn!"

"ok." He said.

He turned and looked at everybody, not able to hide the fact that he was having a hard time choosing. "Shy one." He pointed at Tavros. "Truth or Dare." Tavros thought about it for a moment. "I guess truth." "Alright then is there someone you have red feelings for?" Tavros's face lit up with a bright orange blush. "Uh, Ya I guess so..."

There was a few whispers heard throughout the group making Tavros blush more. He then shouted. "Gamzee! Truth or dare!" Gamzee then shouted back. "Dare motherfucker!" Tavros then said. "I dare you to pretend to be someone else and they have to pretend to be you for two rounds and you have to switch clothes and all." Gamzee smiled. "Sweet."

He then stood up in the middle of the circle and put on hand over his eyes. "Ok, I'm going to all up and spin around with my eyes closed and whoever I point to i will switch places with." He started spinning fast and the spinning either got to him or he was going to fast because he ended up falling over but yet he still pointed to the person in front of him. "Alright who is the motherfucker that I will be swiching places with?"

He uncovered his eyes to see that he was pointing at Dave. "Damn.." Gamzee said and Dave just smirked. They got up and left the room. Some loud curses could be heard from wherever the two had gone to.

After a while everyone was pretty much aimlessly chatting while waiting for them to come back and finally they reentered the room. laughs could be heard as they joined the circle once more.

Dave was wearing Gamzee's clothes which were a little big on him so he had to hike up his pants every so often. Gamzee wasn't having much more luck either with Dave's clothes. it was the exact opposite for him because the clothes were a little to small which restricted his movements a little and he also had Dave's sunglasses which he wasn't really enjoying too much.

Gamzee waved a hand in front of his face and exclaimed. "How the motherfuck are you supposed to see out of these?" Dave kept a hand over his eyes. "would it be alright if Dave borrowed my glasses?" Terezi ask Tavros. He shrugged and said. "Ya I guess." Dave reluctantly took the glasses and put them over his eyes. "Damn, everything is so red." There were a few giggles heard when he said that.

Nepeta was very proud at how well the game was going.


	4. The nightmare continues

**Thank you guys for all your awesome reviews lately!**

**Craterliveforever: sorry if you feel lost but I will try to explain what is happening the best I can. :)**

**xxbrainchickxx: thank you! X3**

**Phantom of the Homestuck, The Homestuck Rambler, and NarcissisticAnarchy: Done! XD**

* * *

"Ok who is the next to feel the wrath of this game?"Gamzee said as he grabbed one of his empty faygo bottles and proceeded to spin it. Everyone watched it with anticipation and some of them hoping it won't be them. It slowed down and stopped in front of Karkat.

He groaned. "I am not fucking playing got that? You nooksuckers just forced me here and nothing you do will get me to play this idiotic game."

John then said in a sing song voice. "Oh Karkat! you wouldn't want me to tell them your little secret would you?"

Karkat whipped his head around toward John and he narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

John put a hand on his chin and tilted his head. "Oh but I would."

If looks could kill then John would have been dead. John then shouted. "KARKAT SLEEPS WITH A STUFFED CRAB NAMED CRABBY!"

"THAT'S IT EGDERP!" Karkat then attacked John and tried to punch him but John kept doing the windy thing which made Karkat unstable but angrier then ever."DAMN YOU EGBERT AND YOUR WHOLE SICKLY PINK RACE!"

John started laughing at Karkat's feeble attempts to injure him. "You better never fight anyone in a windstorm because you would lose miserably!"

Karkat then somehow grabbed John's wrists and headbutted him. John pulled away and grabbed his head. "Ow! Karkat you are so mean!"

Karkat then got off of him and rejoined the circle. "I am pretty fucking sure that what John just said counted as a truth."

He then snatched up the bottle and spun it. It spun for a good while but stopped in front of Feferi.

Karkat then said. "Truth or Dare?"

Feferi said with joy. "Truth!"

Karkat the let the smallest of smirks grace his face. "Alright, what do you think of fishfuck over there?" Karkat pointed to Eridan.

A light pink tint rose to Feferi's cheeks. "Uh, well, um, glub..." Feferi started fidgeting around in her spot, Her blush flaring even more. "I-I guess he is nice..." Eridan looked at her in surprise and she turned away so he couldn't see you face.

Gamzee and Dave then got up and went to go change out of each others clothes. They came back and Gamzee gave a big stretch. "Thank the merciful messiahs."

Dave then gave Terezi back her shades. "Here."

They then sat back down and motioned for Feferi to spin.

She then slowly took the bottle and spun it.

It slowed to a stop and the person it was pointing at was Vriska.

Feferi then spoke up. "So Vriska, Truth or Dare?"

Vriska said with pride. "Dare of course!"

Feferi then giggled. "Ok then I dare you to kiss Tavros!"

A little squeak came from Tavros and Vriska just smirked. "Good dare Peixes."

She then got up and strolled over to him and kissed him. Tavro's eyes went as big as saucers. Vriska then walked back to her set and smirked proudly. Tavros was still in shock.

Vriska then snatched the bottle from Feferi and spun it. Vriska spun it pretty well but it finally stopped in front of Kanaya. "Truth or Dare."

Kanaya said. "Dare if you will."

Vriska's smirked spread into a smile and she then grabbed her bag from behind her and pulled out a small bundle. "Go put these on and you have to wear them for eight turns."

Kanaya cautiously took the bundle and left to change. There was a horrified scream and Kanaya ran back in the outfit Vriska gave her.

"Vriska! You expect me to wear this horrid thing?" Vriska smiled wider. "Yes, yes I do."

Nepeta then interjected. "You know you could always use one of your lives if you really wanted to."

Kanaya reluctantly shook her head. "No, I won't give her the satisfaction of me losing a life over this."

Vriska mocked pouted. "Darn, I totally wanted you to waste your lives."

Kanaya then sat back down in disgust.

* * *

**Well thanks guys for reading!**


	5. Another Interruption

**Ok so I just realized that stupid fanfiction didn't let me put the URL for Kanaya's dare outfit so I will put it here.**

**Type: www. polyvore com /cgi/set?id=65935628 (No spaces and a period before com)**

**Ya I had to split it up like this or it wouldn't let me put it on. oh well tell me what you think!**

**I will have the next chapter up soon!**


	6. Finally! More maddness

**Phantom of Homestuck: Ya I am pretty sure he is still in mental shock. XD**

**Anon: No I am not stealing ideas, the idea just came to me like the rest of my stories.**

**idgaf: Don't like, Don't read. c:**

**im20percentcoolerthanyou: Thanks! X3**

**Zakrii: Here you go!**

* * *

Karkat sighed a long exaggerated sigh. "Oh my fucking god this game is as boring as fuck!"

Aradia giggled. "Are you just mad because everyone knows about Crabby now?"

Karkat glared at her. "WHY WOULD I GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THAT? SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!"

Aradia just continued to giggle. "Ok, then what do you suggest we play?"

Karkat growled. "How about the suicide game?"

Aradia just rolled her eyes at him. "How about we let Kanaya decide if we should continue this game or play something different because it it technically her turn."

Everyone looked at Kanaya and she was straining to keep her cool. "Well I did hear of a game from Rose called would you rather. How about we try it out?"

There was a few murmurs of agreement around the group except for Karkat's "FUCK YOU!"

"How do you play?" Nepeta said as she turned to Rose.

Rose started explaining. "Well the best way of explaining is by show."

Rose turned to her left. "Dave, would you rather have apple juice or orange juice?"

Dave gave an 'are you serious' expression. "Apple of course. Orange is just fucking disgusting."

Rose turned back to the group. "And that is how you play. They can be way more complex too if you wish."

Nepeta then jumped in her spot. "Oh, Oh! How about we do both games and you can choose whether you want to ask them a truth or dare or a would you rather?"

Everyone agreed with that and so the game continued.

Since it was technically her turn, Kanaya went. The bottle spun around and landed on Jade. Kanaya screwed up her face in concentration. "Alright, Would you rather never meet your friends or meet them as ghosts?

Jade gasped. "What kind of question is that? But if I had to choose then I would rather meet them as ghosts because then at least I would know them right?" She then grabbed the bottle and spun it.

It landed on Terezi. Jade smiled. "Alright I probably know what you will pick but oh well! Terezi, would you rather not be blind and be able to see as far away and as close up as you wanted but not able to smell or still be blind but be able to smell things that are great distances away."

Terezi laughed. "Duh! The second one of course! I wouldn't give up smelling for the world!"

She smiled and took the bottle but instead of spinning it she pretty much chucked it at Dave. He smirked and accepted the bottle. "Alright Dave, would you rather never be able to wear your shades ever or never be able to lay down sick beats?"

Dave shook his head. "That is such an uncool question. I would probably ditch the shades and get some darkened contacts."

Terezi laughed. "Of course you would find a loophole Dave."

Dave crossed his arms. "I am the fucking master of loopholes. All of you bitches just have to deal with it."

He then spun the bottle and it landed on John. "Alright egbert, this is a truth or dare."

John snapped his fingers. "Dang. I guess truth."

Dave smirked. "Alright, are you a homosexual?"

John shouted. "Hell no!"

Dave's smile grew. "Are you sure about that?"

John's face started to become flushed. "Of course I am sure you moron!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

John pulled his knees up to his face. "I-I'm not."

Dave chuckled and rolled the bottle towards him. John picked it up and lightly spun it. It stopped and pointed at Sollux.

"Sollux truth or dare!" John said.

"Really?" Sollux sighed. "Fine, dare."

John had a prankster smile on. "Okay, I want you to..." He whips out a bucket from behind his back. "Hold this bucket for four rounds!"

Sollux scrunched up his face. "No fucking way am I hold that thing!"

"So you give up a life?" John grinned.

Sollux grimaced at the idea of being the first one to have a life taken away.

Sollux said with a sigh of defeat. "I gueth I will..."

* * *

**He guesses he will what?**

**I Just had to put a cliffhanger.**

**I am so cruel. XP**

**I will update waaaaaaaay sooner this time I was just really swamped with school stuff that I really didn't have any time to update this.**

**well see ya guys soon! XDDDDDDD**


	7. Cliffhanger answer!

**Wow the suspense of the situation has been killing alot of people I see.**

**Anon: Thank you! Yes I do have other ones. I have never really thought about adding them in but it's a good idea so maybe. :3**

**Concentration Maple-ation: I love both games too and I thought it was getting a little plain with just Truth or Dare And also DON'T KILL DA BUNNY! O0O**

**KarEzi4Ever: Here you go!**

**Homestucker: Of course! :D**

* * *

Sollux said with a sigh of defeat. "I gueth I will hold the bucket. I would rather jutht lothe my dignity then that and a life."

"You need to get a life to be able to lose it." Eridan said.

Sollux flipped him off and then gingerly took the bucket from John. "Do you know how much I loath you right now?"

John giggled. "I am betting alot."

"Yep." Sollux said while spinning the bottle.

The bottle made little sound during the rotation and silently landed on Equius.

Sollux smirked. "Alright, Truth or Dare?"

Equius folded his arms and said with pride. "I will take a STRONG dare."

Sollux's smirked spread into a grin. "Hehe. I dare you to... kith Nepeta."

Nepeta and Equius immediately blushed brightly. Nepeta was trying to find something to distract her while Equius was fumbling a bit. "I..oh...uh..."

The room went silent except for Terezi who was have chuckle fits.

Sollux pressed him a little. "Tho? life or kith?

Terezi looked like she was about to explode in a fit of laughter but she was trying her hardest to fight it. Equius hung his head. "I guess I will give up one of my lives."

Nepeta gave a little sigh of relief and Sollux gave a grunt of mock disappointment. "Alright then. Your turn."

Terezi then couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing. "Buhahaha! Oh geez! Haha! You guys are so stupid! haha!"

She fell over clutching her stomach and wheezing. Karkat gave her a funny look. "Alrighty then..."

An awkward silence descended onto the group.

"SNACKS!" John snapped up. "We need snacks! I will be back!" He headed for the exit quickly followed by Jade. "I will help!" Everyone stared at the exit with animated question marks over their heads. Equius then hesitantly twirled the bottle. "Might as well continue."

The bottle was spun with such great force that it descended off the ground a couple inches. When it landed it stopped in front of Rose. "Rose human, would you rather be apart of a world where you wouldn't be able to indulge in your hobbies or Have to eat the food you loath for the rest of you life?"

Rose didn't take long to answer. "Most likely the first one. I would probably starve to death if there was only food I hate to eat."

Right as Rose finished her sentence John and Jade came running back in with their arm full. They dumped everything in the middle of the group and announced. "SNACKS!"

They sat back down while everyone stared at them with those silly question marks again. A now calm Terezi poked the so called snacks with her cane. "Is this stuff safe to eat?"

Karkat eyed it. "I'm not eating any of that shit! Who knows what it's fucking made of or what they-" He pointed at John and Jade. "-put in it."

John rolled his eyes. "Oh get over it Karkat! Why would we want to poison you guys?"

Karkat crossed his arms and glared at him. "I never said anything about poison so you just gave away your whole fucking plan!"

Dave reached out and grabbed an apple juice. He proceeded to chug it all at once. "See Vantas? I'm fine."

Dave froze and his hands flew of to his throat. He started coughing rapidly and then fell over with a thunk. Karkat jumped up and pointed at Dave. "SEE WHAT I FUCKING MEAN? THE SHIT THAT STRIDER JUST DRANK WAS SPIKED!"

Everyone stared at John and Jade shocked. John started flipping out. "I didn't cause that! Seriously, why would I kill my friend?"

Some giggles started erupting from Dave which switched to right out laughter. Dave sat up once more. "Oh geez you guys should have seen your faces! I thought Egbert was going to piss his pants!" He doubled over in his laughter.

Jade was still in shock while John gave a sigh of relief. Karkat pointed at Dave and started flipping his shit. "YOU ASSHOLE! I ACTUALLY FUCKING BELIEVED YOU WERE DEAD! DAMNIT!"

Dave rolled his eyes from behind his shades. "Come your tits man. I was only messing with you guys. Sit down already so we can continue this shitty game."

Karkat slumped back down in his spot, grumbling.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for this being so late but I have been busy.**

**DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**I will try to update a little faster next time.**

**Also like what 'Homestucker' brought up, You can submit truth or dares or would you rathers if you wish.**

**PEACE! XD**


	8. D :D :D :D

**You guys have some pretty good dares!**

**Solkar2692: Thank you! :D**

**Well here we go!**

* * *

Rose reached out and gave the bottle a little spin. There came a soft ding from down the hall and Jade jumped up. "I will be right back!"

She ran off with a grin on her face and the bottle landed on John. "Finally! This I hope will be fun."

"Alright John, Truth or Dare?" Rose asked.

"Dare!" John was pretty much jumping in his seat at this point. Rose scrunched up her face and thought. "Alright John I dare you to-"

Her sentence was cut off by Jade running back into the room with a cake in her hands. "Tada!"

John's eyes grew in horror. "No! NO! Nonononononononono!" He then ran and hid in the corner. "Nope! Nu-uh! NO!"

Jade giggled. "What is it John? It's only a cake."

John pointed at the cake. "It was made by the devil called Betty Crocker wasn't it?!"

Jade looked at the ceiling. "Maybe."

Rose laughed. "Alright John, I dare you to eat a bite of that cake."

John looked at her horrified. "How could you do this to me? I thought we were friends! What did I ever do to you?"

"You have played several pranks on me."

"That's besides the point."

Rose crossed her arms and smiled. "So are you going to eat a bite of the cake or give up a life?"

John bit his lip. "Just one bite?"

John came out of the corner and stood up. He trudged over to Jade like he was about to be executed. He took one of the forks from her hand and looked at it.

Dave then spoke up. "If you die can I have your stuff?"

John glared at him. "Not helping!"

He took a scoop of the cake and slowly started bringing it to his mouth. Jade rolled her eyes. "Come on!"

She slammed the cake in John's face. Most of the cake fell to the ground but not before John could get a giant mouthful. He finished it and dived for the nearest drink, chugging it all.

"Jade you traitor! I could have choked on that dastardly stuff!"

"I was only trying to help." She said between laughs.

Sollux stood up and drop kicked the bucket. "Sayonara pain in the ass!"

John spun and the bottle landed on Dave. "Ok Dave! Would you rather sit in a room full of Cals for two minutes or Smuppets for two minutes?"

Dave crossed his arms and answered. "Smuppets. All thos Cals...that would get a little freaky..."

Dave flipped the bottle in the air which came down with a thunk and rolled to Gamzee. "Alright clown-for-brains, Would you rather go without faygo for a week or spend an hour listening to my awesome raps?

"I would listen to you I guess but then I would probably want to counter act yours with my own bro." He said.

Dave nodded in acceptance of that idea.

Gamzee spun the bottle which was stopped by Karkat's foot. "Please don't tell me that counts."

"Yes it does." Someone randomly says.

"Fuck! Fine."

"Alright bro, motherfucking truth or dare?"

Karkat sighed. "Dare I guess."

Gamzee smiled. "I dare you to sit in my lap for six rounds."

Karkat glared at him and got up. he then proceeded to plop himself down in Gamzee's lap. "There you go fuckass."

* * *

**Here you go for now!**

**I will be back with more don't you worry!**

**PEACE! XD**


	9. Ships are flying!

**Hey again!**

**Guest: OH NO! *Tries to bring back to life.***

**Butterflykrp2: Officially. BD**

**KarEzi4Ever: I know! X3**

**Mountain Dew Monster: *Looks out the window.* Well hopefully you didn't break anything.**

* * *

Karkat spun the bottle and it slowly landed on Vriska. "Truth or Dare."

She swept her hair over her shoulder. "Dare, duh!"

Karkat thought for a moment and then let a laugh slip. "Alright, I dare you and Egbert to burn all your Nick Cage shit."

The look on those two's faces were of pure horror. "You want us to WHAT!? ARE YOU INSANE?"

Karkat smirked widely. "So you are actually willing to give up a life Vriska?"

Vriska looked like she was between a rock and a hard place. "Hmmmmmmmm..."

A hand patted her knee, making her look at the owner. It was John and he had a soft smile on his face. She sighed and bowed her head. "Alright fine. I guess I will burn them..."

Vriska and John went off and got all of their stuff and brought it into a different room. The group filed in there and stared in awe and the humongous pile the two had created. Karkat then proceeded to toss them some matches. "Light it up."

they both lit the matches at once and both simultaneously closed their eyes and threw the matches. Soon after there wasn't much left but a smoldering pile of ash.

Everyone went back to the main room and made the giant circle once more, Everyone except John and Vriska who went to a corner together and filled it full of gloom.

Sollux looked over to the gloom corner. "Damn kk, I think you broke them."

Vriska slowly came out of the corner and went over to the bottle and spun it.

It landed on Sollux.

"Truth or Dare." Vriska said halfheartedly.

"Truth I guess." He shrugged.

"Where you always so stupid looking?"

Sollux rolled is non pupil eyes. "Yes Vriska."

Vriska gave him a thumbs up and jogged/ran back to the corner.

Sollux whirled the bottle which landed in front of Karkat and Gamzee.

"Karkat truth or Dare." Sollux asked.

"Fuck again? Dare." Karkat said, grumbling.

Sollux smirked and pulled out a hat which should be labeled 'Abomination.' It was stitched horribly with colorful cloth and puff balls all over it. Kanaya gave a face of great horror when she saw it.

"I dare you to wear this hat for 10 rounds."

Karkat growled when Sollux put it on his head. The hat was way to big for him so it pretty much engulfed his head.

"You will fucking pay for this." Karkat muffled voice said.

He pulled up the hat over his eyes and flicked the bottle. It spun and stopped in front of Nepeta. She gave a big smile.

Karkat sighed. "Alright, would you rather stop you god awful shipping for one week or bathe in Equius's sweat?"

The smile that had graced her face was blasted off by a grimace. "ugh, I guess I would take the bath. I will never stop shipping!"

She then gently spun the bottle and it twirled a couple times and landed on the gloom corner. She called to the corner. "Oh John!"

There was some movement from the corner and then it's two residence got up and rejoined the group. Apparently they were doing origami because they had a pile of paper cranes in each of their arms and they got the paper from who knows were. They threw them in with the snack pile and sat down.

"Dare." John said.

Nepeta bit her lip lightly in thought and no more than a second later, her eyes lit up and a giggle escaped her. "I'm sorry but this couldn't be avoided. I dare you to kiss Karkat!"

John's eyes widened and his face lit up like a light bulb and Karkat lifted his hat over his eyes once more, he was about as red as John, and said. "Is it fucking national 'pick on Karkat' day?"

Terezi proceeded to noogie him and his hat. "Everyday is 'pick on Karkat' day Karkles!"

He tried to shove her off without falling out of Gamzee's lap. "Shut up you!"

Nepeta gave another giggle and raised an eyebrow at John. "So?"

John tried to sink into his shirt. "This would go against everything that I have ever said about not being homo, but.."

He trailed off and looked over to Karkat who was still trying to keep his hat up. John got up and went over to the two and plucked Karkat up. John then smashed his lips into Karkat's which made the troll stop messing with his hat and his eyes to widen. he then slowly closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around John neck and kissed back. They stayed like that for several minutes until Dave called out. "Get a room!"

They broke the kiss and both of them to blush. Karkat then flipped him off. "Fuck you Strider! Your just jealous!" Karkat sat back down him Gamzee's lap who was chuckling and John walked back to his seat and sat down.

Dave then announced. "I think it's safe to say that John has lied to all of us when he said he wasn't gay!" He then ran from the laughing with John right on his tail.


	10. I am sorry!

**I am so sorry guys for not doing this in so long. I am a lazy little nugget. Also my computer crashed for sometime...**

**butterflykrp2: Yes even when they really shouldn't be :D**

**void: Very legen...dary XD**

**OrangeflowerOJ: Yup! And I'm happy that your happy about that. X3**

**Guest: I will make sure it happens in this round!**

**AMANDATHEPANDA: I see you are happy about that pairing. :P**

**Lalondelesbian: Like I said that will happen this chapter!**

**TURT8chocolate: Yup! Makes perfect sense!**

**Dave Egbert01: Why thank you, I try. :J**

Once things had settled down and everyone was back to sitting (Except for Karkat which they pretty much had to tape to the ground) John used is wind powers to spin the bottle.

Jade giggled from her seat. "Hey! That's cheating!"

John stuck his tongue out at her. "Not when your just spinning a bottle!"

Jade giggled some more and gave in. "Fine, fine, whatever."

The bottle stopped in front of Rose and John gave her a bucktoothed grin. "Alright rose, Truth or Dare?"

Rose tapped her chin in thought. "Hmm..I guess I will choose dare."

As soon as John heard that one word, his smile grew into a full blown grin of pure horror. He kinda resembled a drunk beaver.

He pulled out his laptop and clicked on a link. "Alright Rose, I want you to go into the next room and read as much of this as you can."

She eyed him suspiciously but accepted it. "Alright..." She left the room and John still had the creepy smile on his face.

Kanaya looked over to John with a raised eyebrow. "May I ask, What exactly did you give her to survey?"

John burst into a fit of crazed giggles. "Oh you know, just a wizard fanfiction."

There was some shouting going on from the other room. after a series of loud noises, Rose came running back in, laptop in hand.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rose shouted as she proceeded to spike John's laptop into the ground.

She then sunk down and curled up into the fetal position, rocking back and forth. "No no no no no no no no no no no noooo..."

John grinned at her and tried to act innocent. "Did you enjoy the story rose?"

She looked up at him. "Why?"

She sprung up and grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him like mad. " why why why why why why why WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?"

She then fell back and crawled over to Kanaya. She pretty much climbed on to her lap like a dog. "Why..."

Everyone's eyes shifted from the scene Rose made to John. He shrugged innocently. "What? It was only a Harry Potter fanfiction."

Jade narrowed her eyes. "What is it called."

John looked up at the ceiling. "Oh just some random story called 'My Immortal.' "

Jade whipped out her lunchbox computer and typed in the name.

Everyone except for John went over and crowded around Jade. ( Kanaya had to drag herself over because Rose isn't as light as you think.")

It only took so much scrolling before there became some horrified faces in the group. After a while they were pretty much shouting until it got to extreme for Jade and she flipped the lunchtop.

It crash landed into John's skull. "Ow!"

Jade looked over to John horrified. "How could you do that to her? I would be broke too if I was as much of a wizard enthusiast as her."

John looked at Rose. "Ya...maaaaaaaaybe I shouldn't have shown her that."

Rose raised a shaky arm and groped for the bottle. Kanaya slid it into her reach and Rose weakly spun it. At this point Rose was glaring daggers at John.

It rolled over and clinked into Feferi. Rose got off of Kanaya's lap and brushed herself off. "Alright, Feferi, truth or Dare?"

Feferi bounced and clapped. "Ooh! Dare! It sounds like so much fun!"

Rose gave her a small smile. "Ok, this is a buddy dare. I dare you to cut Mr. Ampora's hair."

If someone was having the most exaggerated gasp contest, Eridan would have won.

Him and Feferi exchanged saucer eyed looks.

Eridan tried to subtly shake his head but it must have been to subtle because Feferi missed it entirely "Ok challenge accepted!"

Rose passed her a pair of scissors and Feferi dragged Eridan into the next room, giggling.

Small talk broke out between the group. They all tried to ignore the muffled shouts coming from the other room.

Jade was trying to teach Nepeta how to play cats cradle when there cam a loud bang from the other room which made everyone jump.

Feferi came back in. "Sorry about that! A shelf fell over. hehe... Well Intoducing Eridan!"

Eridan waved a hand from behind the door frame and Feferi rolled her eyes and tugged on his hand. "Get in here silly gills and show everyone your hair!"

A muffled whine came from outside the room but Eridan reluctantly came in.

His hair was longer on one side than the other and choppy all over, there was also like five billion cuttlefish hair clips in it.

Feferi was clapping and jumping around in joy. "It looks so crabtastic!"

Sollux gave a chuckle. "More like cuttlefishtastic."

Eridan glared at him but Feferi laughed. "That is perfect for this Sollux!"

The two seadwellers returned to the circle. Because that was a buddy dare, Eridan got to spin the bottle and Feferi would say T/D or would you rather.

The bottle lazly twirled after Eridan's lame spin and it slowed and stop in front of Tavros. Feferi's face lit up as soon as it stopped."Ok Tavros! Would you rather be able to use your legs again but no sight or not be able to use you legs but be able to fly?"

Tavros blinked. "I would uh choose the flying one because flying would be um pretty fun..."

Feferi smiled brightly at him. "Good choice!" Tavros gave a small smile and spun/threw the bottle on the ground and watching it bounce/spin into Aradia. "Ok Aradia, uh truth or dare?"

"Dare! I would love a good dare oh yes!" Aradia shouted.

"Um so this is uh not to be rude or anything Aradia but um could you do something with those uh dead bodies in your room? they uh kinda stink..." Tavros mumbled.

Aradia gave a small smile. "I can get rid of them any way I want?"

Tavros nodded and Aradia jumped from her seat. "Aww ya corpse party!" She then ran to her room.

Karkat grumbled and shook his head. "Why the fuck would you allow her to do shit like that? Fuck now we are going to have burning bodies everywhere!"

Tavros put his hands up in defense." I'm sorry! I forgot about her weird obsession with corpse parties! It was a uh mistake." Gamzze patted him on the shoulder as the waited for Aradia to finish up.

* * *

**Again guys sorry for the long wait, I will be faster next time and oh, by the way,**

**HAPPY 413!**

**X3**


	11. Kisses and one wheeled devices

**I am not a slacker!**  
**...**  
**Okay maybe slightly...**

**BLAME SCHOOL AND ALL THEIR DAMN TESTS!**

***Flies off***

**Sorrynomore: I think this is writing...wait...IT'S A CD FLYER? D:**

**Windsofdreams: *Goes all wide eyed* OH SHOOOT! *Grabs Kanaya and races to her dressing room.* YYYAAAAAHHHH! *changes her back and sends her off* Have fun Kanaya dear! :3 Kanaya"..."**

**Patatachip: Why thank you! 3**

**TailsDoll13: Wow you are just having an emotional roller coaster I see**

**Obsessivefangirl03: That seems like a good way to spend 413! :D**

**butterflykrp2: Yay!**

**lenientDreamer: I will and don't worry I am going to use many of those. BUHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

After quite sometime of everyone sitting there (And John trying to see what a corpse party is) Aradia comes back and sits down covered in glitter and streamers.

"Have fun?" Sollux asked, raising an eyebrow.

She gave him a wide smile. "Immense fun!"

She spins the bottle so it spins really fast but inevitably it slows down. It crawls to a stop in front of Kanaya. She taps her chin. "hum...Truth or dare Karkat?"

He grumbles and says "Dare! I am not a wuss!"

A small, mischievous smile grew on her face. "Alright then I dare you to kiss Nepeta."

The small catgirl's face lit up bright olive and the same went for Karkat but red. "Fine! It's better than most of the dares you assholes are probably thinking up!" He eyes Dave.

Nepeta gets up and walks over to Karkat. He proceeded to kiss her which made Nepeta's little cat tail curl in joy. Again it lasted for a bit before Dave through and apple juice can at them.

"Damn Karkat. You are just fucking casanova today aren't you?" He whistled.

Karkat then raged on Dave big head anime style. "SHUT THE FUCK UP DAVE! I BET YOU PLANNED THIS! YOU MORONIC ASSHOLE!"

Dave waved his hands at Karkat. "Calm down Kittykat. I was only joking."

"Joking my ass." Karkat returned to his seat grumbling.

He spun the bottle and it spun until it hit Equius's foot, shattering the bottle. "Fiddlesticks." He muttered.

Gamzee tossed another bottle in and motioned for Equius to continue. He looked over to Nepeta. "Nepeta, Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She bounced.

The smallest of smiles graced Equius's face. "I dare you to eat cat food."

She put on a serious face and puffed out her chest. "Fine!" On that note she ran to the kitchen and came back with a can of cat food.

She popped open the top and cringed at the smell. "Alright...here I go.." She picked up a little with the fork and shoved it in her mouth. Her face twisted into something of pure horror.

"BLUH!" She flipped the can which hit the wall and stuck there. "...never again..." She grasped the bottle and twirled it.

It stopped on Dave and Karkat's face twisted into a grin of glee. "FINALLY!"

Nepeta rolled her eyes. "Alright Dave, truth or dare?"

Dare. "he said cooly."

"Her face filled with another shipping idea. "I dare you to kiss Rose with you mouth full of apple juice."

he shrugged. "alright." He poured some in his mouth and motioned for Rose.

She got up and kissed him. BY the end of it, Rose's mouth had the remains of apple juice and was now being cuddled by a slightly jealous troll.

Dave spun the bottle with stride. It twisted like the most ironic bottle ever and landed on Terezi. "Yo TZ, truth or dare?"

She gave him a shit eating grin. "Dare!"

"I dare you to smell prince sweaty's socks." He said, sipping his drink.

Terezi made a horrified face but went over to Equius. "Take your shoe off!"

He did (and almost crushed it, mind you.)

Terezi took one last breath of fresh air and bent down and sniffed it. She recoiled faster than anybody has seen her move. "MY POOR SNIFFER! WHY DAVE? WHYYYYY!"

He shrugged. "because it was funny as hell."

She spinned it with her dwindling strength. It slowly landed on Tavros. "truth or dare?"

"uhhh...Dare."

"I dare you to ride Gamzee's one wheeled device!" She cackled.

"he nodded." Okay.."

Gamzee then pulled it out of his hair and handed it to him. "here you go."

Tavros eyed Gamzee. "How was that uhh, in your hair?"

"Miracles motherfucker." He shrugged.

After being creeped out, Tavros stood up and dragged the device to an empty spot. He then cautiously got on it. He started to pedal and go in circles around the room without falling off.

Everyone started cheering for him but he looked like he was going to shit his pants. "Heeeeeeelp!"


	12. WAAAAAAH!

**Oh god**

**I am sorry guys**

**I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT I POSTED THE WRONG DOCUMENT UNTIL TODAY!  
please don't hate me**

**it is fixed now btw**

**^-^;**


End file.
